


The Mistake

by MistressLuna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But I'm not sorry at all, Devastated Natasha, Gen, I swear down I'm not a monster, I'd say I'm sorry, Obvious show of emotions, Or heartless, POV First Person, Short One Shot, honestly, one character dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressLuna/pseuds/MistressLuna
Summary: I made a mistake. A mistake that cost me nothing but cost them me.. . .It was just your normal day of being heroic and cleaning up crappy villains. Just that this one loves making collateral damage. What an ass. I have to pay for this shit ya know? We were still in the middle of the fight when me and Steve started arguing about strategies.That's when it happened.





	

I made a mistake. A mistake that cost me nothing but cost them me.

. . .

It was just your normal day of being heroic and cleaning up crappy villains. Just that this one loves making collateral damage. What an ass. I have to pay for this shit ya know? We were still in the middle of the fight when me and Steve started arguing about strategies.

It's like what Fury likes to say, "Same shit, different day." Couldn't put it any better than that. It very quickly turned out to be a mistake to argue though. I had a slight bad feeling in my gut but I had ignored in favour of getting this done quickly.

Before I knew it I was falling out of the sky. Something had hit me, something that could turn the suit off. I gasp out at the sudden excruciating pain that erupted in my left lung. Steve was by my left side in three seconds flat.

"Tony! Tony! Come on! Stay with me! Medics are on the way!" I could see his desperate face but his voice sounded pretty far away. I tried to smile reassuringly but all I could manage was a pained smile. Steve looked crushed, defeated.

"Tony!" Natasha popped up on my right, she looked absolutely devastated once she saw the damage done to me. Yeah... I didn't think I'd be surviving this one way or another. Not only have I got reduced lung capacity but now I'm even missing half of one.

I hadn't been paying attention much, and I blame that on the pain and my quick loss of blood for my slower functioning brain cells, but I finally noticed the sharp metal that had pierced me. It was drenched in red, not that it made much of a difference to the already, slightly, red metal.

I started coughing and hacking blood up. Clint, who had appeared without me noticing right behind my fallen form, quickly but carefully turned my head to the side so I wouldn't choke on the gathering blood in my mouth. I could feel it though, it wouldn't be long now. I looked up at Clint, his face was closed off but his eyes were begging me. His eyes were begging me to stay with them, to not leave, to not die.

It wasn't possible though, I knew it wasn't. I was slipping away quickly, too quickly. No! Just, just a couple of seconds more! Please! The rest of the team had long since gathered around me and I manage to open my mouth without choking on my blood to rasp out a small, barely audible and slurred "'M sorry." before the darkness swallows my vision never to release it ever again.

. . .

I made a mistake. A mistake that cost me nothing but cost them me. But was it just my mistake? I guess I'll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this seem rushed? I can't tell. It just hit me and I did it. My bff called me a monster when I sent it her though... I'm not a monster, am I?


End file.
